sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Metal Sonic (IDW)
Metal Sonic – postać pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to zły robot stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana na podobieństwo Sonica. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Metal Sonic ulepszany przez Doktora Eggmana Metal Sonic został w przeszłości stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana, aby zgładzić Sonica. Wielokrotnie brał udział w walce z Soniciem, a kiedy doznawał uszkodzeń był naprawiany przez doktora i zagrzewany do dalszej walki. W pewnym okresie Metal Sonic przybrał formę Neo Metal Sonica i zdradził swojego stwórcę, przejmując kontrolę nad Imperium Eggmana. W końcu jednak został pokonany przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół i przywrócony do swojej normalnej formy. W trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Forces Doktor Eggman przeprogramował Metal Sonica, usuwając z niego wszelką buntowniczość. Następnie ulepszył robota do formy Neo Metal Sonica, aby był on jego największą bronią w ostatecznej bitwie. Neo Metal Sonic został jednak ukończony za późno, bo tuż po zakończeniu wojny. Otrzymał jednak bio-dane Eggmana, dzięki którym mógł przybrać formę doktora i zachować trwałość jego władzy. Metal Sonic przejął kontrolę nad Imperium Eggmana i jego Badnikami, prowadząc armię robotów do bardziej skoordynowanych ataków. Jednym z jego celów było również odnalezienie Eggmana i przekazanie mu kontroli. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #1 Metal Sonic posiadał Egg Flappera, który szpiegował dla niego poczynania Sonica. Po tym jak Sonic zwyciężył w pierwszej walce z Badnikami, Metal Sonic naprowadził go do wioski, w której miał spotkać się z Amy. W Sonic the Hedgehog #2, gdy Sonic i odniósł kolejne zwycięstwo, Orbot i Cubot uspokoili Metal Sonica, mówiąc mu że jeż zbliżał się do lokalizacji Rougha i Tumble'a. W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Metal Sonic ujrzał kolejne zwycięstwo Sonica, ale odkrył również, że Anielska Wyspa pozostała niestrzeżona, a znajdujący się na niej Główny Szmaragd mógłby znacznie przyspieszyć jego plany. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|Neo Metal Sonic łapiący Sonica W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Metal Sonic wykorzystywał Egg Flappera do śledzenia Sonica. Jednak Charmy zniszczył robota, przez co Metal Sonic stracił połączenie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Metal Sonic zarządził przygotowanie Egg Fleet do odlotu, wraz z jego osobistym okrętem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Sonic dostał się na pokład statku Neo Metal Sonica. Robot musiał się wtedy ujawnić, gdyż Sonic go zdemaskował. Neo Metal Sonic skopiował bio-dane Sonica, dzięki czemu zyskał znaczną przewagę nad swoim rywalem. W trakcie walki Metal Sonicowi udało się złapać Sonica, ale nie dowiedział się od niego gdzie przebywa Eggmana. Jeż wyrwał mu się i uciekł na pokładzie Tornada. Metal Sonic jednak wyszedł zwycięsko z pojedynku, gdyż dowiedział się że Eggman wciąż żyje. Robot postanowił kontynuować inwazję na Anielską Wyspę, będąc przekonanym że już wygrał. W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Metal Sonic podbił Anielską Wyspę i umieścił Główny Szmaragd pod swoim tronem. Czekał na przybycie Sonica i jego przyjaciół, będąc gotowym na wszystko. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Metal Sonic wraca do Eggmana i przywraca mu wspomnienia W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Metal Sonic opanował całą Anielską Wyspę, przekształcając ją w latającą fortecę, na skrzydłach której stacjonowała Egg Fleet. Robot oczekiwał w swojej sali tronowej, wybudowanej wewnątrz pomnika Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy Sonic i Knuckles rzucili mu wyzwanie, Metal Sonic wykorzystał moc Głównego Szmaragdu i dokonał super transformacji. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Super Neo Metal Sonic miał znaczną przewagę nad Soniciem i Knucklesem, bez problemu trzymając ich z dala od Głównego Szmaragdu. Był bliski pokonania obu rywali, jednak nagła interwencja Shadowa, który posłużył się Włócznią Chaosu, pozbawiła go super transformacji. Shadow pokonał Neo Metal Sonica i wbił go z powrotem w jego tron. Robot zdążył jednak skopiować bio-dane Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. Mając przy tym dane Sonica i moc Głównego Szmaragdu, Metal Sonic dokonał transformacji w Master Overlorda, rzucając swoim wrogom nowe wyzwanie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Metal Sonic, jako Master Overlord walczył z Soniciem, Knucklesem i Shadowem. Zdołał porwać ich i zabrać ze spadającej Anielskiej Wyspy, aby pokazać im jak niszczy Resistance. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Robot zaczął być ostrzeliwany przez statek Egg Fleet, który przechwycił Tails. Master Overlord próbował zniszczyć okręt, ale Sonic uderzył go w głowę i zaczął drażnić. Kiedy Metal Sonic przechwalał się, otrzymał strzał z rakiety od Whisper. Robot musiał potem stoczyć walkę z całym Resistance. Po pewnym czasie udało mu się zrzucić z siebie wszystkich bohaterów, ale tych ocalił Silver. Metal Sonic zamierzał zaatakować srebrnego jeża, ale wleciał w niego Tails, pilotujący statek Egg Fleet. W tym samym czasie Knuckles ostatecznie wyrwał Główny Szmaragd z zasilania robota. Master Overlord został ostatecznie zniszczony, a Metal Sonic powrócił do swojej oryginalnej formy. Rozbił się na Anielskiej Wyspie i dezaktywował. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Tails naprawił najgorsze uszkodzenia Metal Sonica i włączył go z powrotem, na polecenie Sonica. Po przebudzeniu Metal Sonic zerwał się ze swoich łańcuchów i chciał zaatakować Sonica, ale nie był w stanie walczyć. Niebieski jeż zaproponował mu rozejm, ale robot go odrzucił. Odleciał następnie z Anielskiej Wyspy i odnalazł Doktora Eggmana w Final Egg. Natychmiast przywrócił mu wspomnienia, oraz został naprawiony przez doktora. Okazało się później, że bio-dane które Metal Sonic skopiował od Sonica i Shadowa uległy zepsuciu, ale Eggman nie zamierzał ich rekonstruować. Infection thumb|Metal Sonic walczący z Soniciem na Frozen Peak W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Metal Sonic chciał zgłosić się do kolejnej walki z Soniciem, po tym jak Rough i Tumble zawiedli. Robot odrzucił ich na bok, ale Rough nie zamierzał rezygnować. Metal Sonic wbił w niego swoje szpony, ale kłótnię przerwał Doktor Starline, który zgłosił się na ochotnika. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Metal Sonic pomagał Starline'owi w transporcie materiałów z bazy Doktora Eggmana na Frozen Peak. Kiedy Sonic i Silver pojawili się, Metal Sonic zaatakował ich. Udało mu się złapać Silvera i wyrzucić go poza pole walki. Następnie stanął do walki z Soniciem, którą przerwał powrót Silvera. Metal Sonic został unieruchomiony, ale nie na długo, ponieważ uratował go portal Doktora Starline'a. Metal Sonic ruszył następnie do ponownego ataku na Sonica, wbijając go na drzewa i kopiąc. Robot został jednak potem złapany przez Silvera i wyrzucony za horyzont. Kiedy wrócił, Starline uporał się z bohaterami. Metal Sonic otrzymał następnie od niego podziękowanie za pomoc w oczyszczaniu bazy i przeszedł przez portal do Final Egg. Charakterystyka Osobowość W przeszłości Metal Sonic wykazywał tendencję do buntów, lecz obecnie Doktor Eggman przeprogramował go i utrwalił w nim bezgraniczną lojalność wobec Imperium Eggmana. Metal Sonic jest stanowczy i bezwzględny. Za wszelką cenę dąży do zniszczenia Sonica, którego uważa za swoją nieudolną kopię. Wygląd Metal Sonic został stworzony na wzór Sonica nie tylko z charakteru, ale i również z wyglądu.ma niemal identyczną sylwetkę jak swój protoplasta, ale nieco inny, bardziej uproszczony kształt głowy. Posiada trzy kolce z tyłu, dwa szpiczaste uszy i duże czoło. Metal Sonic posiada parę czerwonych oczu, oraz szare usta z ostrym nosem. Brzuch jest okrągły i posiada z przodu i z tyłu otwór. Otwór z tyłu służy jako silnik odrzutowy, natomiast ten z przodu pozostaje nieaktywny. Robot posiada białe naramienniki, od których odchodzą chude niebiesko-szare ramiona. Metal Sonic posiada ostre pazury na dłoniach. Nogi są podobnie zbudowane jak ręce. Kończą się czerwono-białymi butami, podobnymi do tych które nosi Sonic. Moce i umiejętności Metal Sonic został skonstruowany tak, aby dorównywać Sonicowi w jego umiejętnościach. Transformacje Neo Metal Sonic thumb|Neo Metal Sonic Specjalna forma, którą Metal Sonic jest w stanie przybrać sam, lub poprzez Doktora Eggmana. Nieznane są dokładne przyczyny tej transformacji. W tej formie Metal Sonic otrzymuje ulepszony wygląd: dłuższe kolce z tyłu głowy, ostre naramienniki, rękawy i nogawki, ostro zakończone buty, a także czarna peleryna, wraz z czarnym materiałem otaczającym biodra. Neo Metal Sonic jest znacznie silniejszy i potrafi kopiować bio-dane innych istot, zdobywając ich umiejętności lub wygląd. Super Neo Metal Sonic thumb|Super Neo Metal Sonic Dalsza transformacja Neo Metal Sonica. Robot przyjmuje ją, kiedy wykorzystuje moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Jego pancerz staje się złoty. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana (IDW)